1. Field of the Invention
In general, this invention relates to apparatus used in connection with the commercial feeding of birds or animals and, in particular, pertains to an improved feed car apparatus for automatically supplying feed to birds or animals confined in an arrangement of cages.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern commercial feeding of birds and animals typically requires the employment of sophisticated feeding and watering equipment. Due to strong competition in the egg-producing poultry industry, for example, the use of such equipment is usually a prerequisite to profitability.
One such device intended to minimize the cost of labor associated with feeding egg-producing poultry is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,729 which discloses a traveling hopper feed delivery system for feeding laying hens confined in a cage array. The array includes multiple tiers of cage rows extending several feet in length. The traveling hopper feed delivery system of the '729 patent delivers feed to feed receptacles extending from the confinement cages by use of a straight-line screw or auger means, of limited extent, mounted on a wall of a hopper member. The auger is positioned vertically and picks up feed from the hopper at a feed access point located at or immediately adjacent the bottom of the hopper. Sensor paddles positioned in the feed receptacles detect a predetermined level of feed and operate butterfly valves in an attempt to maintain a uniform level of feed in the receptacles.
Other examples of devices of the type to which this invention pertains are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,158,137; 2,786,448; 4,195,594; 4,019,461; 3,273,539 and Canadian Patent No. 720,664.
Except with respect to those aspects specifically discussed above, it is believed that a concise explanation as to the potential relevance of each of the prior art patents cited above is provided by the title and abstract of each.